


Your Royal Highness

by Rxbycocoa



Series: Kyouhaba Week 2020 [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: I am so sleep deprived I need a kyou too, Implied death of other characters, Kyouhaba Week 2020, M/M, Prince yahaba, Royalty AU, Servant Kyoutani, kind of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:20:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27637421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rxbycocoa/pseuds/Rxbycocoa
Summary: A prince and a servant, a peculiar pair, indeed.
Relationships: Implied Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru - Relationship, Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru
Series: Kyouhaba Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016041
Kudos: 58
Collections: Kyouhaba Week 2020





	Your Royal Highness

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5: Royalty

He hears the crickets chirp and sing a song with a rhythm unknown to a human's ears as he walks out of his bedroom. He keeps his footsteps as light as possible, his range of movements smaller than usual as he passes through the halls. 

When he reaches the servant's chamber and arrives at the door of a familiar person's, he takes note of the fact that the room is unlocked like it always is. It is probably quite unsafe, but he feels comfort in knowing that the person in the room welcomes him anytime. 

"Shigeru?" A gruff voice comes from under the covers of the bed. Shigeru smiles softly at the boy.

"Hi." He replies, quietly,

"Is it nightmares again? C'mere." Kentarou looks up and meets his eyes and lifts up the covers to invite him in.. Shigeru adores the way the other looks so disheveled from sleep.

"Mm..." Shigeru eloquently replies and slides onto the bed. It surely is not as comfortable as the one back in his room. But he would trade the comfortable mattress for Kentaoru any day.

A prince and a servant, a peculiar pair, indeed.

Shigeru sneaks into the servants' chambers when he can't sleep; ( mostly because of the nightmares he has) specifically into Kentarou's room. Only then, only when he's in the arms of the other boy, that he feels safe enough to fall asleep. 

"You really shouldn't be here." The shorter boy mutters out as he wraps his arms around the Prince's torso. He clearly isn't letting go anytime soon. Really, it is very self-contradictory.

"You say that, but you always let me in, you hypocrite." Shigeru mutters back, burying his face into the Servant's chest. Kentarou doesn't reply, probably because he's most definitely right.

Shigeru falls asleep like that. Like every other couple of nights, he falls asleep again in the arms and the bed of a Servant's. He feels a light kiss placed on his forehead, and he realizes that he doesn't ever want to leave. 

Thankfully, they have not been caught. He can't imagine his parents finding out, that would be disastrous. It is not that his parents aren't accepting and loving, it's simply that their relationship is considered taboo and their kingdom's reputation would drop.

Actually, the 'not been caught' part is only a partial truth. His older brother; Tooru, being the ever-observant one, has found out. Though as he is his older brother and he does adore his younger brother, and the fact that Shigeru told him that he knows about him and the Knight whom he nicknamed 'Iwa-chan', he has sewn his mouth shut.

Perhaps one day, he'll be able to fall asleep without the bad dreams while feeling as safe as he does right at this moment without having to sneak out at unholy hours of the night.

When dinnertime comes for the family the next day and Kentarou places his plate on the table, their eyes meet. He spots the other's eyes visibly soften as they gaze into his, and it takes everything in his power to stop himself from pulling the other closer right then and there. He tries not to smile at the blonde and kiss him gently. 

But he doesn't, of course. He can't do that in front of his family. 

The King and the Queen aren't actually his biological parents. He was adopted by them after he was found as a child, crying near a cliff. His adoptive mother immediately fell in love with him, and managed to convince his adoptive father to adopt him. Everyone outside of the Royal Chambers seem to be oblivious to this fact. He does look quite similar to them after all, with hair a perfect shade of brown and caramel orbs for his eyes,

He hears the shrieking scream of his biological mother as she fell off the cliff in his sleep multiple times a week. He also sees his biological father be slaughtered by unidentified knights from another kingdom, red blood splattering everywhere. His brothers were taken into captivity right before his eyes, he couldn't wipe their tears. He remembers all of that vividly. He had been dreaming of these things so frequently for so many years now. He would always wake up crying, he just wants it to stop.

He remembers the tune his mother used to hum to help him fall asleep. He remembers the terrible jokes his father would tell at the dinner table. He remembers the way his older brother used to ruffle his hair in fondness. He remembers his younger brother picking lilies for him. He could do nothing but sob into his hands as he holds onto the hope that his brothers are still out there. He does adore his adoptive family, he can't help but miss his biological family, still.

He would hum the tune when he's alone. He would tell the jokes to his adoptive siblings. He would ruffle any kids' hair any time that he can. He would wear lilies in his hair. He would do anything to relive these memories, but unfortunately, those are all mere memories now. 

The first time he met Kentarou was when he was just adopted. They did not get along, but they still somehow stuck with each other through the years. He one day passed out while bickering with the other because he had been overworking himself with his Prince duties, plus he hadn't been sleeping well either. Kentarou caught him and rubbed soothing circles on his back. That was when he first found out that he really liked sleeping in the company of the Servant.

As the years of sneaking out almost every night went by and they were older, they finally confessed to each other. And by 'confess', it was just Shigeru pinning the other to the bed as he asked the other what he thought of him. It wasn't a perfect one, but they liked it nonetheless.

For now, he shall wait for his older adoptive sister to take the throne. Maybe then, she'll allow him to be with the boy he adores.

**Author's Note:**

> This.. This has the potential for a chapter two..
> 
> Twitter: @Rxby


End file.
